Passionate Kisses
by Kitsune Moonstar
Summary: Quistis had a dilemma on Valentine's Day.


Author's note: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII or its characters. This is set after the game.

* * *

**Passionate Kisses**

Quistis reminded herself that Rinoa and Selphie were her friends and that they were trying to do something nice for her. She reminded herself that one day she would look back on this and laugh. However, none of that seemed to help the matters at hand. Quistis was currently hiding. In fact, she was both in disguise and hiding. Admittedly, the blue-gray sweater dress and grey leggings weren't much of a disguise, but combined with the fact that her hair was worn down and she wasn't wearing her glasses, Quistis knew she didn't much look like she normally did.

That was the point as was hiding deep in the library stacks. Hopefully, in an hour or so, she would be able to sneak back to her room. Quistis didn't want to risk that just yet. Hopefully, the furor had died down some by now, but it wouldn't hurt to give things a little more time. The reason why she was hiding was simple. Rinoa and Selphie had put her on the market so to speak. Quistis wasn't entirely sure what they had said, but it seemed like every single guy at Balamb Garden had decided to pursue her for Valentine's Day.

Now, Quistis would admit that she didn't have much of a love life, but wasn't this a little extreme? Truth be told, Quistis wouldn't mind a little romance in her life, but she could find it on her own thank you very much. Besides, she might have already. Quistis wasn't quite sure what her relationship with Seifer was. The two of them were friends at the least, maybe something more. Seifer had not returned to Garden after the Sorceress War. Instead, once the trials were over, he'd been spending his time restoring the orphanage they had grown up at. It was project that Quistis herself was interested in, and she had spent some of her free time helping out.

And she had found Seifer to be pretty good company. He flirted with her sometimes but never really was serious about. There were times when Quistis thought he might interested in her as more than just a friend, but neither of them had really ever made any clear moves in that direction. And that was fine. Quistis enjoyed their friendship, and it was nice to have someone who wasn't a part of Garden to talk to. But if they had been in a romantic relationship, then she wouldn't be dealing with her current problem.

Quistis let out a groan and ran hand through her hair. Was it so much to ask to just have a nice quiet Valentine's Day?

"Trying out a new look are we, Quisty?"

She fell out of the window she'd been perched in. Seifer snickered, but he offered her a hand up.

"What did I tell you about sneaking up on me?"

He laughed. "I believe you said that I shouldn't sneak up on you when you had a hammer in your hand unless I wanted broken fingers. I don't see a hammer anywhere around, do you?"

Quistis couldn't help laughing. Seifer wrapped a strand of her hair around his finger.

"What's up with the new hairstyle?"

She sighed. "I'm trying to hide."

"From the mob of crazed Trepies I take it. I was wondering why they were running around like chickens with their heads cut off."

Nodding, Quistis smiled wryly. "You can thank Rinoa and Selphie for that. Apparently, they think I need a boyfriend and have offered some, ah, encouragement."

It was Seifer's turn to shake his head. "And of course, you, being you, couldn't just tell them all to buzz off. So you're hiding. Well, I can fix that."

The next thing Quistis knew Seifer was dragging her out of the library. Once they reached the quad, Seifer spun her around.

"Trust me, Quisty?"

"Yes." The answer was out before she could think about it.

"Good." Then he kissed her.

When Seifer finally pulled away from her, Quistis was breathless and flushed. And they had also acquired an audience. Quistis blushed and buried her face in Seifer's shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" She could hear the smirk in his voice. "Besides, I think that you won't have anyone chasing after you any more."

"Seifer!" she looked up to shoot him a half hearted glare; it had been embarrassing, but it had also been one hell of kiss.

He kissed her nose. "I couldn't very well have half of Garden chasing after my girl?"

"And just when did I become your girl, Seifer Almasy?"

"When you agreed to marry me just before you were adopted when we were six."

Quistis barely remembered that. "We were six!"

"So?" He smirked at her. "I suppose I could take you out to dinner. That was why I dropped by."

She couldn't help it. Quistis smacked his shoulder.

"You can take me out to dinner. We can discuss the status of our relationship then."

It wasn't exactly how she had planned to spend Valentine's Day (curled up in bed with chocolate and a good book), but Quistis had to admit it had been interesting. And she'd just have to see where dinner with Seifer took them.


End file.
